dragonagefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Prolog: Die Zerstörung von Lothering
Prolog: die Zerstörung von Lothering ist die erste Hauptquest in . center Handlung thumb|left|Familie Hawke auf der Flucht Die Dunkle Brut ist über Lothering hergefallen wie ein Heuschreckenschwarm. Ihr konntet gerade so mit Eurer Familie und dem was ihr am Leib tragt entkommen. Nun heißt es, so viele Meilen wie möglich zwischen Euch und die Horde zu bringen. Doch wohin sollt Ihr gehen? Die einzige Möglichkeit scheint Kirkwall in den Freien Marschen zu sein, doch dafür müsst Ihr Euch und Eure Familie zunächst in Sicherheit bringen. thumb|Aveline und Wesley Vallen Der Weg zurück ist keine Option - dort lauert nur der Tod. Also folgt Ihr dem Pfad auf dem Ihr Euch befindet und haltet Euch mithilfe Eurer Geschwister die Vertreter der Dunklen Brut vom Hals. Nach einer Weile begegnet Ihr einem Mann und einer Frau, die ebenfalls gegen die Kreaturen kämpfen und müsst Euch umgehend selbst Eurer Haut erwehren. Sind alle Gegner besiegt, kommt ihr miteinander ins Gespräch. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Ihr es mit Aveline Vallen und Ihrem Ehemann Wesley Vallen zu tun habt, die ebenfalls vor der Horde fliehen. Wesley ist ein Templer und wurde bei dem letzten Scharmützel verletzt, sodass er als Kämpfer ausfällt. In Ermangelung an Alternativen schließen die beiden sich Euch an. Bald schon erreicht Ihr einen größeren, natürlich geschaffenen Platz, auf dem Ihr zunächst von der Dunklen Brut angegriffen werdet. Doch kaum habt Ihr Euch erfolgreich verteidigen können, erbebt plötzlich der Boden und ein riesiger Oger stürmt mit lautem Gebrüll auf Euch zu. Eines Eurer Geschwister will Eure Mutter vor dem Untier beschützen und greift es ohne zu Überlegen an. Unter großer Mühe bezwingt Ihr die Kreatur, doch schon seid Ihr bereits wieder von Dunkler Brut umzingelt, da lässt Euch ein lautes Gebrüll herumfahren. in Form eines Hohen Drachen]] Ein Hoher Drache breitet über einem Vorsprung über Euch seine Flügel aus und schwebt auf Euch zu. Sein Feuerodem macht aus den verbliebenen Kreaturen der Dunklen Brut kurzen Prozess und schon glaubt Ihr, dass er seine Zerstörungswut auf Euch richten wird. Doch plötzlich verwandelt er sich in eine weißhaarige Frau, die Aveline als Flemeth erkennt. Sie war beeindruckt vom Sieg über den Oger und macht Euch ein Angebot: Sie wird Euch und Eure Familie sicher von der Horde der Dunklen Brut wegbringen, wenn Ihr für sie ein Medaillon transportiert und es in der Nähe von Kirkwall Marethari - der Hüterin eines Dalish-Clans - übergebt. Die Einwilligung in diesen Handel ist mehr obligatorisch, als wirklich freiwillig. Derweil geht es Wesley immer schlechter. Flemeth erkennt, dass er mit der Verderbtheit der Dunklen Brut infiziert ist, von der es keine Heilung gibt. Wesley stimmt ihr zu und bittet Aveline darum, ihn von seinem Leiden zu erlösen. Die Hexe hielt tatsächlich Wort und nach langer Reise über das Meer erreicht Ihr endlich Kirkwall. Doch hinein kommt Ihr leider nicht, denn die Stadt ist überfüllt und nimmt keine Flüchtlinge mehr auf. Ein Gardist der Stadtwache lässt Euch jedoch auf den Vorplatz der Galgenburg vor, damit Ihr mit dem dortigen Offizier reden könnt. Dieser ist gerade dabei, mit einer Gruppe Söldner zu verhandeln, als Ihr dazustoßt. Erklärt ihm, dass Ihr Verwandte in der Stadt habt, die Euch aufnehmen können. Empört darüber, dass Ihr in die Stadt gelassen werdet und sie nicht, eröffnen die Söldner den Kampf auf Euch und die Männer der Wache. Als Dank für die Unterstützung während des Gefechts, wird der Offizier nach Eurem Onkel suchen lassen. Die Suche dauert mehrere Tage, dann endlich erscheint Gamlen. Doch helfen kann er Euch auch nicht. Es kostet sehr viel Geld, Flüchtlinge in die Stadt zu befördern - denn man muss die richtigen Teile schmieren. Doch er hat Treffen mit zwei eher zwielichtigen Personen organisiert, die das nötige Geld aufbringen würden. Als Gegenleistung müsst Ihr Eure Schuld abarbeiten - und zwar ein Jahr lang. Wenden könnt Ihr Euch dafür entweder an Meeran - Kopf einer Söldnertruppe - oder Athenril - ihrerseits Schmugglerin von Beruf. Für beide Parteien muss ein kleiner Auftrag als Einstellungstest absolviert werden. Habt Ihr diesen zur Zufriedenheit Eures neuen Arbeitgebers erledigt, könnt Ihr endlich in Eurem neuen Zuhause ankommen. Ablauf 250px|thumb * Der Prolog gehört eigentlich nicht zum ersten Akt, der Abschluss dieser Quest beeinflusst aber die weitere Entwicklung der Geschichte. * Erkämpft Euch den Weg immer entlang dem Pfad in den Verderbten Ödlanden. Untersucht dabei glitzernde Objekte wie Steinhaufen oder tote Körper, um Euch mit einem Grundstock an Wundtränken, Waffen und Rüstungen auszustatten. * Besiegt auf dem Platz die Dunkle Brut und den Oger. Ist Euer erstellter Hauptcharakter ein Magier, wird Bethany den Kampf mit dem Oger nicht überleben. Carver stirbt hingegen, wenn Ihr einen Schurken oder Krieger spielt. * Nehmt das Angebot von Flemeth an und reist nach Kirkwall. * Entscheidet Euch, ob Ihr Euch den Söldnern oder den Schmugglern anschließen wollt. Je nachdem verändert sich der Akt-1-Sekundärquest Lose Enden: ::1. Entscheidet Ihr Euch für Athenril, die Schmugglerin, müsst Ihr ihr 2 vom Händler Cavril eintreiben. ::2. Für Söldner Meeran hingegen müsst Ihr einen Mann namens Friedrich töten. Solltet Ihr darauf eingehen, Friedrich gegen Gold laufen zu lassen, so müsst Ihr Euch hinterher seinen Söldnern stellen, nachdem er geflohen ist, da es das Geld für ihren Lohn war. :: Es ist nicht möglich, beide Aufgaben zu erfüllen. Sobald eine ausgeführt wurde, verschwinden alle Beteiligten der anderen. *Geht anschließend zu Gamlen und betretet die Stadt. Belohnung * Von Friedrichs Leiche: 5 * Friedrich laufen lassen: 2 Gefährtenreaktionen *''Nur wenn Hawke Krieger oder Schurke ist, ansonsten wie bei der ersten Option'' Kodexeinträge : : en:The Destruction of Lothering Kategorie:Hauptquests (Dragon Age II) Kategorie:Quests (Akt I)